Reignited Ash
by KuroKitsuNeko
Summary: So, he's grateful and all. But really, as far as lives go, being the violent side-character asshole who's very name is a bad omen in a world where they take high-school sports waaay too seriously is a bit...harsh. Anyone mind if he gets a refund?... Anyone? ...Please? Well Fuck. SIOC Haizaki
1. Chapter 1

When he wakes up, it's in juddering starts.

His eyes are the first to open, each flutter of his eyelids becoming progressively slower as an invisible weight bears down on them.

The world he sees in between each blink is scarcely better than the darkness behind his eyelids. Everything is a mess of muted colours blending into a dull grey at the very edges of his vision.

He hates it.

His body is tight, like a sack of Jello squeezed into a sausage skin. Gelatinous, shapeless and completely unresponsive.

Yet every hard-earned shift sends enormous feedback through his fucked-up skin. The slightest brush of his jelly arm against whatever surface he's lying on immediately transfers the sensation of something incredibly soft, hell, he can even feel the individual fibres pressed against him.

' _what the actual fuck-!'_

He stops wriggling, stops moving because he can hear a certain something coming, the blob of white on _white_ that always approaches when he's getting hungry, the odd humming that swims into his ears even through the pressure clogging them up.

He doesn't make a peep, knowing what's going on this time, like always, some kind of fucked up routine.

 _He screamed the first time_

They're feeding him according to some kind of schedule, whatever it is knows what he is, always talking to him, feeding and moving him, he remembers the bending they did to his legs, they were testing his jelly like reflexes? He doesn't know what they want, did they turn him into this? What is it for? And he can't even ask because he doesn't even understand or even properly **hear** what they're saying- how is he supposed to respond to their questions, what do they want?

He's terrified He's furious

The "feeding" is over. At least the chow, even if it's a liquid diet, is good.

The blobby mass leans over him and puts him back in his _cage? Enclosure?_ and tightens the soft restraints on his body.

He can feel his stupid fucking body sink into unconsciousness.

Fuck thi-

The darkness swallows him down.

Author's note:

So, new Haizaki-chan is having a very bad time right now. Constant fear is very bad in the developmental stage you know~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so…Contrary to his previous belief, he hasn't been abducted by aliens for experimentation.

Current running theory: He's been squished and taken by GIANTS instead.

 _(Its ridiculous really but the alternative is that he's at their mercy because he's a – he's a -)_

So yeah, Giants. Only, they're pretty friendly? Like a group of BFGs, except with way less wrinkles and smaller ears. And general dream-blowing, but hey, he could have been asleep for that. Aside from the general lack of privacy and violation of personal space, they've been catering to his every need with a smile and friendly(?) words; so, he doesn't particularly **hate** them or anything.

Just a general sense of unease. And discomfort. _And fear_ Plus he really just wants to escape, so there's that?

Anyway, with how fucked up his sense of timing and general awareness has become, it takes what he _assumes_ is a while before his vision clears up and he sees that the white on white blob from before is a lady. Like a really big lady with white hair only her face is really young looking. Cat-like bright grey eyes with double lids matched with a sharp nose but thin lips makes him unable to place her nationality

 _(do Giants have nationality, are they in every country or something, why the hell has the government or satellites or the general thrill seeking idiot not seen one before?)_ Are always looking at him with what he is highly uncomfortable to recognise as great affection.

So he's like…in the capture of Giants under the Lima Syndrome? Which is sort of great for his chances of actually getting home at some point but not so much in getting this lady to stop uh..touching him all over the place but…yeah, baby steps?

Now, if he could just get control of the rest of his body aside from his oddly thick fingers _(Swollen? How bad exactly was his body trashed?)_ to respond to him, he could work towards getting out of here.

* * *

 _He was never going to get out of here._

* * *

 **A/N: Aggggh, I hate how strikethroughs are apparently not a thing on this site. :( On the other hand, this story is posted on A03 too under Hisana_Reborn, with the same name, so if anyone wants to see the original formatting, its there :)**

Review Please! Or anything really XD, my hunger for validation is easily appeased. XP


	3. Chapter 3

So he's been potty trained now.

He's a big boy, a whole smacking two years old.

 **…**

His mama thinks he's pretty damn smart, her Shou-chan always reading books and playing with children's puzzles and what not.

Such a smart little boy.

I'm such a good little boy aren't I mama?

* * *

 _/I'm freaking fucked/_

* * *

I'm a good boy who can put on his own shoes, and carry the dishes and stopped crying a loooong time ago so I can focus on making my mama laugh.

* * *

 _/I needed to accept it but I'm a bloody fucking kid, what the fuck-!/_

* * *

I love making my mama laugh.

I have fluffy white hair juuuuuust like my mama and I like singing and running in the backyard!

* * *

/I want to **ScReAm** and run into a fucking **wall** , goddamn./

* * *

I don't like going outside all that much. Too many big people. I cry sometimes when I see them, especially when mama brings them into the house. Mama always laughs and tells people I'm shy. I don't like it when she laughs at this.

* * *

 _/Fucking shit those aren't goddamn giants they're fucking adults, holy shit **someone please** -/_

* * *

I like playing alone.

I like playing with my mama.

I like playing with my toys.

It's so nice here.

* * *

 _/Please just-, shit this isn't a dream, what do I -?/_

* * *

I'm Haizaki Shougo ya know!

I'm going on my First Errand tomorrow!

* * *

 **A/N: Sooooo...Did y'all miss me?** **(￣ω￣)**


End file.
